


Obsession

by Clairvoyance12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly because I feel that Viktor breaking his promise was kind of an assholish thing to do, Mutual Pining, No Viktor bashing though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Victor will be spelled as 'Viktor', Yuri can't deal with his feelings, Yuuri and Viktor are not Yuri's parents, but it's my opinion, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairvoyance12/pseuds/Clairvoyance12
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was a lot of things and being... Slightly in love with Jean-Jacques Leroy was one of them.Not like he'd ever admit it.Who was he? Viktor Nikiforov? He was a Russian ice skater, damn it, he didn't have time for this!...Also, alternatively called the 'Yuri pines for JJ, but refuses to shoot himself in the foot with revealing that information' AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri was never the kind of person who ever, for lack of better word… Pined. He wasn't some kind fragile fairy, no matter what the public seemed to think about him. Which, was why he was currently in a very delicate situation.

Namely, a situation that had Jean-Jacques Leroy written all over it.

At first, Yuri denied it for all he was worth. He was Russian for fuck’s sake, him coming out as gay would ruin his career. Especially, if he was found out to be gay for the self-proclaimed “King JJ”. If anyone ever found out, Yuri’s reputation would be at risk. 

Something that Yuri kept on telling himself, even when he downloaded the ‘Theme of King JJ’ on his phone, or when he made sure to keep track of JJ through his Instagram. His teeth grinding whenever he saw JJ’s arm wrapped around the waist of what seemed to be a different girl every week.

He dealt with each occurrence with varying stages of acceptance, something that was not at all difficult to do after having punched a hole in his shitty apartment’s wall when he caught wind of a minor scandal between JJ and another Canadian model. 

It was frustrating to Yuri. Even more so when you took into account his long-standing reservations on love and relationships. A particular belief that only blossomed into fruition the day his parents split in a whirlwind of broken beer bottles and harsh, spat out words.

This philosophy only made it harder to deny Yuri’s growing affection for the idiot when he took a week long retreat of self-reflection in St. Petersburg. Something that he believed he would never do in a million years; he could've practiced his routine during this week, but restrained himself. A foreign concept to the often referred to 'Russian Punk’.

After that long week, Yuri was faced with a dilemma. His mother, before her messy divorce with his father, often times told an eight year old Yuri what being in love felt like. She made it sound like a dream, as if she pitied anyone who wouldn't ever be able to experience what an amazing feeling it was. All this pondering made Yuri take into account every instance of interaction that he had with JJ.

Many times, JJ would speak to him with an emotion in his voice that Yuri had never quite been able to identify. He was hesitant into fully believing that he knew what that emotion was now, for fear that he may be misinterpreting JJ's words. But, the flirting was not something Yuri could deny that occurred. 

Viktor and Yuuri had no idea about these “incidents" and Yuri planned to keep it that way. They always perceived him as someone to be protective over, even when their protection was entirely unneeded. Yuri's anger toward Viktor will never entirely diminish, the promise he made him that he had broken still a sore spot for Yuri, even now. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy for the two of them, but he couldn't deny how pissed off he felt whenever the couple shared the same air as him.

Which made Yuri all the more grateful about them keeping their noses where it belonged. Not that it was difficult, those two hardly had the mental or emotional capacity to look away from each other for five seconds, so Yuri doubted they would ever notice JJ’s advances. Subtle as they were. 

JJ usually cornered Yuri in places that only they both were in, with no one else around. Yuri once asked why, prompting JJ into telling him that he would rather keep Yuri's blushing face for himself with no interruptions, a statement that had been followed by the most mischievous of smirks and the most suggestive of winks.

It infuriated him. How JJ affected him. His heart would speed up in his chest, the hair on the back of his neck rising when JJ whispered into his ear things that would qualify as borderline lewd. JJ’s touches always proved to be hard to ignore and even harder to resist. Every touch, no matter how sensual or light--so light he sometimes thought he imagined it--had Yuri craving for more.

Of course, it hadn't always been like this. Yuri barely recalled how it was when he only felt nothing but rivalry and annoyance towards the other man, but those times had existed.

Yuri always felt self-conscious when he thought about it, but he also wasn't a fan of deluding himself. He may now be eighteen years old with a more mature outlook than he had before, but it was never always like that. The few people that wormed past his solid defenses were surprised to discover the soft, gentler boy underneath, but the rest were often met with steel barbs and words that gave the distinct feeling of eating glass.

Yuri’s life in Russia, notwithstanding, he has gone through this particular scenario a myriad of times, he would give others a wee glimpse past his red-hot exterior and then be promptly burned--an event that has taken place one too many times. Probably what contributed to his behavior in his early teenage years. Still, Yuri remembered vividly the day that JJ managed to get that glimpse.

It was the day at the Rostelecom where Yuri got silver and JJ got gold… Again. He stood there on the same podium as JJ as he stood on the platform of second place. Unfortunately, this hadn't been a strange occurrence at all, considering his other losses against JJ’s triumphs.

After the congratulations and interviews and pictures had been taken, Yuri had found himself in the locker room, angrily flinging his skates into his duffel bag, teeth gritted as he mentally replayed the events of his performance. He was so occupied with this endeavor that he hasn't heard someone else enter the locker room. Someone he had to admit he would loath to be in the presence of, especially after Yuri's humiliating (in his mind) defeat.

That being said, Yuri was only roused from his thoughts by JJ’s voice, “Second place... Only by two points, also. Must really grind your gears, huh, darling?”

At this, Yuri's spine instantly went rigid. His head snapped to face JJ, furious emeralds meeting triumphant navy blues. Yuri scowled. Right on time as always with the gloating. “Who the fuck do you think you're calling darling?”

JJ smirked. He looked satisfied, his hair slightly mussed up, flushed cheeks--no doubt from the adrenaline of his win--a distinct feature. By then, Yuri had been hard pressed to respond to JJ’s shitty pet names, but that day took his disdain for them to a whole new level.

“You are my darling, of course.” JJ's voice dropped down to an almost sultry purr, “Or would you rather be my queen?”

Yuri's eyes narrowed, “Fuck off with the royalty bullshit, dickhead!” He pointed menacingly at JJ, “Enjoy your time on the throne for now, because I can assure you, I will beat you.”

If it was even possible, JJ looked even more amused than he had before. Nevertheless, his eyes still sparkled in response to the challenge, “I'll be looking forward to it, Yuri.”

Yuri blinked, very rarely did he hear his name from JJ’s lips, it was usually things like baby, babe, darling, or on some occasions, doll.

Taking advantage of Yuri's distraction, JJ stepped close enough to Yuri that he was able to trap him in between his arms, using the lockers behind Yuri to use as a surface to hold the younger male in place. Noticing his back pressed up on the lockers behind him and JJ’s looming figure in front, Yuri immediately began to get suspicious.

“What do you think you're do-” 

He was interrupted by JJ slamming his palms down against the lockers, producing a loud metallic sound. Yuri stiffened as JJ’s face lowered down to Yuri's eye level. JJ seemed to search his eyes for a second before smirking again at what he saw there. To this day, Yuri was never quite sure what JJ saw in his eyes, but after this day, JJ seemed to come after Yuri with a vengeance. But, he digressed. 

He hummed nonchalantly, lifting one arm from its place on the locker down to Yuri’s face. His fingers gently caught a stray lock of hair that escaped from Yuri's messy ponytail and tucked the strand behind his ear. “Oh, my dear Yuri…” JJ whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself, he continued, “The things you do to me.”

Yuri was very tempted at this point to snarl at the other, but he managed to muster up some self-restraint before he did. He didn't know what JJ’s deal was yet, although he was curious about what he meant when he said what Yuri did to him…

Yuri shifted, not knowing whether to fight or flee. He glanced up, his eyes meeting JJ’s. “JJ?”

Hearing his name, JJ blinked and then smiled at Yuri. “Sorry, did I scare you when I slammed my hands down on to the lockers?”

Yuri’s confusion faded into another familiar emotion: Anger.

“No.” He said, eyes twitching in annoyance, “I wasn't scared, asshole. Can you move out of the way now? Yakov and Lilia are waiting for me.” 

JJ acquiesced graciously, removing his arms quickly. Yuri scowled and pushed him out of the way, gathering his things in record time, conscious of JJ watching him.

He didn't know what that atmosphere was about earlier, but he was damn sure not going to wonder about it with JJ right there.

Yuri slung the duffel bag strap over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out, feeling JJ’s persistent gaze the whole time.

Ever since that moment after Rostelecom, Yuri had been noticing more and more of JJ’s closeness whenever they were alone together. And as they both had more moments together that followed that vein of charged tension, Yuri began to notice some things. Mostly about JJ.

His eyes for one. They shone with a unique quality to them. They held many layers of emotion, both obvious and subtle in quality. Not to mention, his lips that would curve upwards just the slightest bit, a kind of private smile, whenever JJ caught a glimpse of Yuri in public. It was mostly the little things that Yuri paid attention to with almost astonishing reverence. He never really noticed how much that moment in the locker rooms impacted him, but it had.

Yuri was slowly growing more and more obsessed with Jean-Jacques Leroy.

He could not longer say that he wasn't. All the evidence supported it, not to mention the thought of seeing JJ for the Grand Prix this year made his heart flutter in an almost embarrassing fashion. He really hoped that JJ wouldn't get distracted during the competition. He may have… Feelings for the man, but he also wanted to absolutely crush him. 

After all, he wouldn't like him so much if he wasn't such an amazing rival. Not many could challenge Yuri in the art of skating, but JJ, no matter his affection for him, was the only one he considered to be a hurdle to overcome. He couldn't imagine the competition without him.

Seeing JJ again, as well as, the rest of the idiots was tempting. Even if Yuri still held reservations when it came to seeing Viktor and Yuuri again, but Viktor specifically…

Well, he wouldn't think about that now. He'll just focus on his routine.

…

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late!

Yuri started the day by waking up in his bed. He had been having a dream, but not just any dream. A dream about JJ. Or, Yuri blushed slightly at the thought, Jean as he privately referred to him as. 

Jean and him had been lounging around together, in Jean's apartment, a place that was already familiar due to an incident that occurred a year ago there. But, that was something that he would think about another time.

Yuri’s dream continued slowly. They were just sprawled on the couch, watching TV, Yuri's head on Jean's lap, while he stroked his hair. Something that Yuri usually dreamt about due to his desire to be able to bask in someone else's presence without words. A feat that he could never quite accomplish in reality. 

Yuri felt wholly content like nothing can reach him, on top of the world with Jean as King and him as the Queen. An idea that had been on his mind lately. He may not have the certainty to confess to Jean or the world about his love for him, but he could express it in other ways. 

Yuri had woken up after a few minutes in the unlikely dream, but the image still burned brightly in his mind. He wished that he would be able to experience something like that with someone, and it would be amazing for it to be with Jean, but Yuri doubted that this fantasy would ever turn out to be at all plausible.

Jean had only been seen with other girls, whether if it was through pictures on his social media or otherwise. Yuri could not find it in himself to think that Jean may be able to have even the tiniest attraction for someone like him. Someone that could only express varying forms of anger didn't deserve to be with someone that exuded joy wherever he went. 

Not to mention, his unwillingness to be judged for his sexual orientation by the country he's skating for. Viktor may have been okay with it, but it wasn't like the man even lived in Russia anymore. His home was with Yuuri and Yuuri lived in Japan. Yuri, however, held love for Russia, so deep that he felt it in his bones. He didn't think he would ever truly want to to leave.

Yet another reason why he would never tell Jean his feelings.

… 

That day, Yuri had to drive from St. Petersburg to Moscow, where the Rostelecom Cup was being held. Which, fortunately and unfortunately, gave him ample opportunity to be excited about seeing Jean again, but also depressed because he couldn't interact with with him like he desperately wanted to. 

Dark times. 

He arrived at the hotel for check-in some odd hours later and promptly left to the rink for practice. Yuri wanted to make sure he had his routine down, so no one had the chance to beat his score. Defeat was not an option.

Especially, when it came to competing against Viktor and to a lesser extent, Yuuri. Not to mention, Otabek and Jean, as well. Yuri may have been in love with the guy, but he still wanted to outdo everyone else in every way. 

Well that and Yuri knew if Jean ever held the notion to go easy on him, he would be beyond insulted. Therefore, he vowed to himself, that he would never let himself go down that route. 

Never. 

...

Jean watched Yuri intently.

They had bumped into each other at the locker room when Yuri was just about to change out of his workout clothes. His routine was nailed down pat, but he still had some reservations about it. Considering… 

Yuri shifted awkwardly. He didn't quite know where to look. Jean’s eyes were always so distracting, yet Yuri was drawn to them. Not unlike a moth to a flame. 

Jean smiled, tilting his head to the side curiously. He placed two fingers under Yuri's chin and guided his head up, so their eyes could meet. “Yuri?”

“What are you looking at shithead?” Yuri spat reluctantly. He hated having to talk to Jean this way, but it couldn't be helped. 

He and Jean have been rivals since Yuri made it to the Senior Division and made his debut, which inevitably led to winning Yuri gold at the Grand Prix Finals. So, it would look weird if he treated him any differently. 

Usually, Yuri wouldn't care about how the world viewed him, least of all the people he skated against, but if there was ever a time to keep up appearances, now was it. 

“Haha, you, of course!” Jean said, laughing good-naturedly. “You look gorgeous as ever, doll.”

Oh, yeah, had he explained the pet names, yet? No? Well, okay. 

Jean had started to use them around two years ago, a few weeks after Yuri turned sixteen years old. Also little bit before that, but it was clearly just as a way to annoy him. Anyhow, two years ago. That had been around the time that Jean truly realized Yuri’s beauty for the first time since meeting him. 

Of course, it wasn't just a coincidence that Jean just “happened” to find him beautiful. After all, turning another year older doesn't mean much when it comes to appearances.  
The affectionate pet names only exceeded in number after Yuri’s exhibition when he skated to Welcome to the Madness and practically strip teased the audience. 

A calculated move that Yuri was becoming steadily more grateful for every day when Jean would text him and remind him about his beauty. The exhibition must have made him appear older and more mature in a sense that Jean must have picked up on. 

As a result, many new names came into play with their usual banter. Pet names such as: doll, doll face, gorgeous, kitten, baby, babe, lovely boy, etc. 

When Jean first slipped one of those names into a conversation they had been in the middle of, Yuri choked on his own spit. He thinks he managed to play it off all cool-like, but in the inside he was collapsing. 

Anyway. 

Back to the present. 

“Not like I need you to tell me I'm gorgeous, idiot. I already knew that.” Yuri sniffed indignantly. 

Jean smirked, bringing his face a little closer to Yuri’s, “You should be flattered, nonetheless. After all, I am the King.”

Yuri smirked right back at him. Jean was ridiculous as always. “If you're the king, what does that make me? ‘Cause I am damn sure as someone who has beat you multiple times that I'm no peasant.”

Jean winked, “Isn't it obvious? You're my queen, baby. But, don't get too comfortable, I can just as easily take away your crown, my dear.”

“Doubt it,” Yuri said, jutting his chin out in challenge. “I will absolutely destroy you next week, King Idiot. How about you don't get too comfortable?”

Jean’s smirk softened into a smile, “I'll be looking forward to your performance then, kitten.”

The smile rapidly turned into a bark of laughter again as Yuri pinched him in the arm for calling him kitten, however. 

…

Yuri took a deep breath. He shifted uncomfortably, swallowed, then settled. 

He arrived at the hotel an hour ago, per usual he had his own room next to Yakov and Lilia's. Something that really irked him. It wasn't unusual for your coaches to get a room next the person they were coaching, but Yuri didn't want the chance for them to hear any--ahem--suspicious noises in his room, either.

What had happened earlier left such an impression on him, even hours later, that he wasn't at all confident in his ability to stay discreet about his preference for Jean--minute as it was seen as from the viewpoints of others.

The conversation between them hadn't been particularly special. At this point in time, it had been their new “usual” for a long while now. It was just the whole “King and Queen” imagery. Yuri had been toying with his theme for the new season. He knew for a fact that Jean was going to throw back to his days as King JJ. Not that it had ever really been on pause, but Jean had avoided any overly elaborate short programs or free skates about his self-proclaimed King status for a few years now.

Yuri wanted to express his love for Jean and the freedom he felt when he thought of him. As Jean returns back to his old confident self where he blatantly tells everyone that they weren't shit, not in words, but when he skated… 

Maybe, Yuri could do the same. His fans and fellow figure skaters had loved his departure of his persona as the Russian Fairy during his exhibition, something that had turned more into a stunt of self-expression than anything else. 

Lilia and Yakov had been horrified when he performed it. But, even now, Yuri couldn't regret any of it. For once he was able to be himself, while simultaneously making the ice his bitch. He wanted to feel that way again and transform it into his own private serenade for Jean. 

As his Queen. 

It was plausible. After all, he had been working on another routine whilst he practiced the one Lilia choreographed for him. Yuri hadn't been planning on using it at all, however, he already nailed that particular routine already and while it was different from the ones he usually did…

Maybe he could get away with it just this once.

Hmm… 

Queen Yuri didn't sound too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
